Partners
by nirvanagrungehole
Summary: White quit her job as president of a famous New York Talent Agency. She wants to go even further and decided to travel to Death City, Nevada. What will start of a new journey? Soul Eater AU (For Agencyshipping Week, Day 4)


White was a girl of order, law, and perfection. Having traveled from New York, today marks the day where she can sustain that law of order. After all, being a president of her own talent agency meant having order. Being stuck in New York felt empty for her, being in the big city of order was perfect and all but she felt like there was more to do, places to see, and her favorite thing to be discovered in a new place was: order.

That's why she chose to travel to the DWMA and fulfill her newfound dream of being a Meister. It's going to be a long journey, but what could be harder than being the boss of New York's Talent Agency? It's a lot of work, but being a Meister will pay off.

White hopped off the steps of the bus and took out a wrinkled piece of paper from her pockets. "Let's see..DWMA re-" Before she could finish she was pushed to the side of the wall. The first thing she saw was a boy her age transforming his arm into a blade.

"Run while you can, girl! I'll take care of this!" He flashed a toothy grin at her, beating what appeared to be the infamous Dracula as she's seen on T.V.

"Killer Dracula. You're murdering days are just as good as over. You're casting curses and then killing innocent people, in result of taking human souls away! Therefore, your soul is mine!" He stood back and guarded his face with his blade. Then, exerting all pressure on his legs, he quickly moved forward and rammed the edge of the blade into Dracula's chest. All of his flesh was absorbed by what we call a Kishin egg soul and it was floating right there.

"Awh yes, number 12." He fed onto the soul.

"Wow! That was amazing! What weapon are you?" White stood back up on her knees and stared at his blade.

"Can't you see? I'm a scythe." He pointed at himself with pride. "Wow! Are you new here too?" White asked him, observing his arm. "Yeah, I am. My name is Black." He introduced himself.

"I'm White! I come from New York." She gave him her background information, leading Black to gasp. "Woahh. I am too!" He squinted at her, observing her appearances.

"Hey, I know you! You're President White! Of Numeva Town's Talent Agency! Nice to meet you!" His head vigorously shook with excitement. White giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Black. That's some great skills you got there."

"Duh. I want to be a master. Hence, a death scythe." He boasted. White despondently gazed at him. "You do know that there are no more Death Scythe's."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Old habit of mine. I just want to be really good. You see, I read and research a lot so I know everything about everyone!" Black gloated.

"Do you now?" White crossed her arms, almost losing interest. "Yup. I have soo many idols. As a scythe myself, I look up to the Last Death Scythe, man he's pretty awesome!"

White nervously chuckled. _I don't know anything about this place nor do I have a knowledge of meister or weapons. _"Hellooo! Prez! You there?" Black waved his hand over her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking." She tapped her fingers onto her chin. "What is a big time celebrity doing here in Death City anyways?" Black investigated.

"Celebrity? Me?" She was shocked that she even had a status like that. "I told you, I know everything about everyone." Black snickered. White rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Just a minute ago you acted like you've never heard of me, AND, you didn't know about the whole banning of killing witches." White placed her hands onto her hips.

"He-hey now! Let's not get too hasty!" Black widened his eyes and shook his hands.

"Anyways, I'm a Meister." She pointed to the badge pinned onto her vest.

"And you want me to your partner? Sorry, but I want to go solo. The best are able to do that!" Black roared with laughter. White inflated her cheeks. "I never said I even wanted to be your partner."

"I know the demand for me is too high, alas, supply is also low." Black sighed.

White buried her face into her palms. _"What an idiot." _ She muttered under her breath.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you, Black." She waved goodbye to him. Black waved. "See ya in class! Hope you find yourself a weapon!" Black waved after her.

* * *

"That stupid kid. Thinking he's too good for me." White clenched her fists and stomped her way into the forest, where students usually train. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. "It's been almost eight hours that I've been searching for a weapon and no one showed up. I guess a weapon can fight by themselves but not a meister." She sighed and simmered down to the ground.

"You give me back my hat, bastard!" She heard from the distance, and that voice, it sounded like Black. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it. "Ah, damn it, that hurt! Some one help me!" She heard him shriek in pain. He sounds like he's in trouble. Wait, he's the almighty Black. He can handle it.

She heard growls and Black yelling for mercy. White inhaled sharply and stood up. Guess he really is in trouble. She ran as fast as she could to see what was going on. Black was being attacked by something that seemed to be a Kishin egg.

"P-prez! I'm so glad you're here!" He tried guarding the enemy's attack with his arm that was already transformed. The demon whacked Black to the floor. "I'm going to kick his ass." He groaned.

"Black. I need you to transform." White instructed him, not taking her eyes off of the demon. "On it!" Black's scythe form flew from the sky and landed into the grip of White's hands. She held onto him and ran as fast as she could towards the demon. The demon fell back into pain but got back up on it's feet and tried to attack her.

"From behind!" Black yelled. White turned around, ducked, and slid her leg towards the demon so he could fall over. He tried getting back up and moved towards White. She paced backwards as she kept whacking it with the back of the blade. White felt the cork of the tree against her back. She was cornered. She kicked the demon and climbed to the top of the tree. "Are you seriously going to jump?!" Black yelled as White was already at the top. "What do you think our duty is? Here I go!" She jumped off, almost landing onto the demon. "It's mine! My first sooooooouuuul!" As she got closer she took her scythe and cut it in half. It's whole body went into pieces.

Down went the demon and up went the soul. She stared in awe. She really did it.

Black transformed back into his human form. "Woah! You got moves!" He complimented her. White turned around. "Whatever. Just don't try to always get yourself into trouble like that. You'll get hurt." She muttered as she was on her way back.

Black narrowed his eyebrows and watched her leave. His frown then crept into a smile. "W-wait. White!" He called after her. She turned around and gazed into his eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

Black's face was colored red. He muttered. "I w-was wrong..I do need you."

White grinned. "I couldn't hear you."

"You know what I meant! Anyways, I can't fight by myself, and you-you're a-amazing!" He spat all of it out. He then clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "SO WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER PREZ?!"

White's grin was toned down into a dreamy smile. She batted her eyelashes and responded: "Of course I will."

"Alrighty, Boss! Then let's enroll as partners." Black snickered. "Boss?" White raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're my meister, so you're like the boss, Prez!"

The two shook on it and walked back to the DWMA. This was embarking a new partnership, a new friendship, and who knows? Maybe a new love.


End file.
